Impression
by hbkcenaortonaddict
Summary: After a heart-breaking remission, her lifelong dream was to travel the road with the WWE. What happens when her dream comes true and she travels alongside a WWE Champion and the world of professional sports-entertainment?
1. The News

Gabrielle sat patiently on the slab as she awaited for her doctor to enter the room. It was time for her annual check-up, one she had grown quite accustomed to never missing. She had remembered being a teenager and sitting in this same room when Dr. James had delivered the upsetting news years before. Now, almost 6 years later, she had recovered and never looked back. The first couple of months were touch and go, but when she noticed the first sprouts of hair returning to her normally shiny scalp, she was overjoyed. Now, as she pushed her long hair from her shoulder, she smiled as her doctor entered the room, carrying a folder.

"Hello, Dr. James. How are you?" she asked in a cheerful, bright voice.

"Um, I'm quite well, Gabi. The question is, how are you feeling?" he asked, as he took a seat at the little make-shift desk and began writing on her papers.

"Well, fine, I suppose. I had a bad case of the stomach virus that had been going around about 2 weeks ago, but it disappeared within 48 hours, so I didn't need to call. How does my blood work look? Is everything alright?" she asked, as the white-haired man peered above the rim of his glasses and took a serious look at the 25 year-old.

"Well, yes and no. You're blood work showed up alright, until we ran it through the last series of tests. It appears as if the leukemia has returned. Now, don't get discouraged. It's somewhat normal in cases like these for it to return after many years. We'll simply do the series of treatments and pray for the best." he answered.

It took a moment for her to register the information that was just given to her, but after a minute, her hand covered her opened mouth, as she stared forward at the doctor she had came close enough to to consider a friend. She blinked suddenly to fight the tears from falling, as she prepared to answer or deliver a statement of some sort.

"So, that's it? We'll do treatments and and I'll be alright?" she asked.

"Well, we'll see what happens after the chemotherapy. If we have to take another avenue, we will, but until then, there is no sense in worrying about other forms of treatment. I'll have you scheduled for your first chemo visit for next Tuesday. We're going to try to give you the full amount of therapy at a time, which means you'll only return once a month for your treatments. If we see it isn't working, we'll try lesser dosages at more frequent visits. For now, I have prescribed you some vitamins to take to keep your strength up. Just try to eat as often as you can. You know how the chemo can be."

"Yeah...I remember." she replied in a dazed state.

"Here's the vitamin prescription. And please, rest and eat. That's all you need to worry about until next Tuesday, alright?"

"Thank you, Doc." she replied as she grabbed the piece of paper and stuffed it inside her purse before stepping down from the table and walking in a daze towards the door.

As she made it to the waiting room where she would receive her appointment card from the nurses' station, she managed a weak smile in the direction of her life-long friend, John. He had knew about her previous bout with cancer, and now wouldn't be any different, except for the fact he was away from home more than normal people were. As she received the card, she walked towards the smiling face of John as he grabbed her coat. She slipped it on, still not able to speak at the moment, as she followed him quietly out the door.

"So, how'd it go?" John asked, as he opened her car door for her. She slipped inside, still unable to speak at the moment, as he slid in next to her and started the car.

"Earth to Gabi. Are we alive in there?" he asked, with a chuckle. "How did it go?"

"John..." she said, finally finding her voice and looking in his direction. "The cancer. It's...back."


	2. The Dream

"What? After 6 years, it's what? Oh, Gabi!" John shrieked.

He parked the car once more and pulled the light girl into his arms, as he stroked the top of her head. He felt her completely fall limp and began trembling in his arms. He rocked her gently, trying to comfort her any way he could, but the reality was, he had no idea what she was going through, what her thoughts or feelings were. How could he? The only thing he could do now is what he had done before; be a friend, support her every decision and stand beside her in any way she needed him to be.

"John, I don't know what to do. What if the treatments don't work this time? How could it come back after 6 years? What if this is...it?" she asked, looking up at him as the fear set in her already trembling body.

"Hey... Gab, don't talk like that. This isn't it, alright! Alright? You're going to be fine. You're going to make it through this." he said, startled at her questions. He did the only thing he knew at that moment, and that was to hold her closer and try soothing her pain away.

It had been an upsetting day after telling the new to her single mother and the rest of her family, which consisted of her grandmother and a couple aunts and uncles. As she lay in her bed after her much needed shower, she turned her little bedside lamp off and curled up under the blankets.

She figured sleep would come hard that night, but after the large dinner her mother had served, her vitamins and the long shower she had taken beforehand, she feel asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow...

_"Where the hell am I?" she asked, as she looked around the large building. She saw that a door was open nearby. Her curiosity got the best of her, as she pushed the door open further and slipped inside. She saw her name on a chart on the desk and seeing as no one was around, she picked it up and began reading about her medical history. She leafed through some more pages before settling on a file dated 2 years in the future._

_"What the..." she asked, as she read word-for-word what the file stated. It was when her eyes fell on the words near the bottom that her heart nearly stopped beating in her chest._

**"Incurable Leukemia/Not responding to treatments"**

_She threw the chart on the desk as if it were hot, molten lava and stepped back from the desk. With her mind racing, she felt the tears fall from her eyes. She ran from the room not sure of where her feet were taking her. She knew she had to get out of this building and fast._

_As she opened another door, she felt the cold winter air hit her face as it ripped through her thin nightgown and pierced her body covered underneath. She shivered from the cold as she began treading through the mounds of snow that was covering the sidewalks and streets. The blistering cold tore through her unprotected feet as the numbing set in, causing her to slow down in the process._

_Not being able to take it anymore, she stopped as her feet and knees gave way, causing her to fall on the snow-covered pavement below. The tears feel freely now, as her breathing became more and more rapid, hurting her chest and every fiber of her being. She tried her breathing exercises, but nothing worked. She felt as if the life was being sucked from her very lungs and into the below freezing atmosphere around her. _

_As she felt the last bit of air releasing from her lungs, she fell backwards on the cold ground and closed her eyes, letting the coldness sink in. She felt her lungs burning for more air, and as she struggled to find the power to breath in, she couldn't and let the darkness succumb her, as she slipped into a peaceful, eternal sleep._

She sprung from the bed as the cold sweat took over her body and trickled down her forehead. Her breathing was very labored as she grabbed her chest. The dream had felt so real, until she awoke and realized she was at home, in bed.

She did the only thing she knew at the moment. She rolled her feet from under the covers and slipped her night shoes on that were positioned at the side of her bed. She walked to the door and grabbing her robe, she slipped it on as she tip-toed down the stairs towards the phone.

As she picked the receiver up, she dialed the number she knew so very well, like it was written and etched in her memory. She tapped her finger nervously on the nightstand as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" came the groggy voice on the other end of the phone.

"John, it's me. I need you to meet me somewhere. Please!"


	3. A Late Night Talk

She paced in front of the park bench slowly as she drew the satin robe closer to already chilled body. She stopped long enough to check her wrist-watch once more as her foot tapped impatiently on the pavement. She heard the sound of the gravel rustling as the headlights nearly blinded her for a second before they were cut off and the echo of a door slamming in the distance was heard.

"Girl, what on earth could be so important at 3 in the morning? Does your mom know your out this late at night? And look at you! Where the hell is your coat?" John asked, as he grabbed her elbow gently and lead her to the passenger side of his car. He opened the door allowing her to slip inside as he shut the door and ran to his side where he slid inside and stared at her.

"John, listen, I don't need a lecture from you. I'm 25 years old, please just listen to me. I need a friend right now." she said, giving him her famous puppy dog eyes she was known for. A look that always melted his heart.

"Alright, Gabbers. It's just me and you. What's going on?" he asked, lowering his voice a little.

"Well, I had this dream and it was enough to wake me up in a cold sweat and scare the shit out of me. John, I don't think it's going to work this time. I think the cancer is set in and the treatments... their just not going to work." she explained, as a new set of fresh tears began pouring from her eyes.

"Gabi, come on, don't talk like that!" he said, as he brought her close to his chest once more.

"John, I'm serious. I don't think their going to work which is why this time, I want to do things my way. I want to have fun and as much of it as I possibly can. I'm going to go through with the treatments and pray for the best, but I am doing things my way. Which is why I called you." she said, looking up at him through her large tears.

"What Gabi? Anything? Name it." he said, grabbing her hand.

"I want to go on the road with you this summer. I want to experience your lifestyle and meet everyone that I've always dreamed of meeting. I want to travel and eat out late at night and go from hotel to hotel. Just let loose, like you do." she said.

"Gabi, I don't know. I mean, you know you're going to start losing your strength and being tired more often. What do we do then?"

"If it's something that I realize is too much to handle, then I'll come home. Plain and simple, but John, I want to do this."

"And you'll still do treatments? How are you going to manage that?"

"Well, I'm set to have treatments once every month. The highest dosage possible, but I'll only need to come back home for one day and then we can return to the road and wait for the next treatment. Please John! When have I ever asked you to do something for me?" she asked, pleading with him.

"Gabi... Damn it!" he said, slamming his hands down on the steering wheel.

"Please, Johnny boy!" she said, giving him the same look all over, but this time sticking her bottom lip out, adding emphasis.

"Fine! Fine! We'll talk to your mom tomorrow morning and we'll go from there."

"Thank you John! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, wrapping her arms around the large man and kissing his cheek.

"Alright, alright! That's enough! Now, let's get you home before your mom has the entire city of West Newbury looking for you!" he said, firing the engine as she fastened her seatbelt.

As they pulled onto the highway, he glanced over at his childhood friend who hadn't wiped the smile from her face since he had agreed. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head. The truth was, having Gabi on the road with him for 3 months wouldn't be so bad. There was always an initial attraction between them. He still thought there was a hint of beauty after she lost her hair, her complexion had changed to a faint white and she had been deathly sick. There was something about his fellow friend that pulled at his heart more than any other female ever had. He had admired her in many ways, surviving cancer was just one of them.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she cooed as she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned across the seat to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek once more.

"Call me when you get up. I head out tomorrow evening so we'll talk to your mom before then. Get some sleep!" he ordered, raising his index finger at her in a warning manner.

"Yes sir, Dr. Cena, sir!" she said before a small laugh escaped her pouty lips.

"Bye, Gabbers!" he said, as she slammed the door and threw her hand up waving at him.

She watched as his taillights became dim in the darkened night. She had always dreamed of going on the road with John and now, she was half-way to experiencing her dream. There may have been a hidden agenda to her plan of travel, but for now, getting away and being free was her main goal. Besides, she deserved it, she thought to herself. Now, if only she could talk her mom into it, she thought, with a sigh.

"Gabrielle Marie!" she heard from behind her. She turned slowly and gave her mother a croaked smile before walking up the short path to the front door.

"Mother, be quiet before you wake the whole neighborhood!"


	4. A Mother's Love

"Mom, I'm going rather you like it or not. I hate to put it that way, but you're not the one living with this..this disease that eats at you and threatens your very existence. Let me live a little." Gabi pleaded once more with her mother.

She and John had been positioned around the family's dining table for well over an hour now and still, they came up with the same answer. Her mother would not support her decision. Instead, she kept her feet planted firmly on the ground and would not budge.

Now, looking down at her ill-fated daughter once more, she saw her big green eyes pleading for her support and she knew, once she had stood her ground, her mind was made up. She was either supportive or she was quite frankly, against her. Relieving a long, exhausting sigh, she ruffled the top of the young womans head and smiled.

"And you're going to be with John, correct?"

"Every step of the way, Mrs. Davis. You know I'd never hurt her. I won't let her out of my sight." John said, saluting her mother with his free hand and smiling.

"You know, I always told you when you were little those dimples were just too much to resist. Gabi, dear, I won't stand in your way if your sure this is what you wanna do." her mother said, smiling.

"Thank you, mom. Thank you." the girl said, jumping from her seat and wrapping her small arms around her mothers neck.

"But, there are some ground rules we are going to cover right now." she said, as Gabi pulled away from her mother and returned to her chair.

"Alright, let's hear 'em." Gabi said, giving her mother a serious look.

"Rule number one: You will call to check in with me every day. No if, ands or buts about it."

"Alright. That's no problem. What's rule two?"

"Well, if you feel at any moment your becoming overwhelmed or too tired to continue, you call me and we'll put you on the first flight out. I know you want to do this, but at the same time, you need your strength as well for your treatments. You know what lies ahead, Gabrielle."

"I know Mom. That, I do promise. Anything else?"

"Just one more. No skipping treatments. You will be here at your appointments each month when scheduled. That is the most important thing right now; that you get better." she said, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Now, John, when will she be heading out with you? Summer doesn't start for another month, so I need the schedule you have, the dates of what cities you will be in, the whole nine yards."

"Well, technically since she has an appointment next Tuesday, we could leave sometime next week. We're going on a short 5-day Lucha Libre tour in Mexico, if she wants to start now." he stated, giving a knowing look in Gabi's direction.

"That would be awesome! Alright, so when do we leave?" she asked.

"Well, I'm suppose to board a plan Wednesday evening. We'll be in Monterrey, Nuevo Leon, Mexico on Thursday. Um, on Friday we'll be at Monterrey at another arena called - now my Mexican sucks so excuse me if I get it wrong-..." he added with a smile. "Fuerza Regia. I think I said that right. Anyway, then we'll be in Soles de Mexicali or something like that. Anyway, I'll give your mom the schedule when I get back tomorrow night. I have a house show and an autograph signing tomorrow and then I get to fly back home until Monday Night Raw in Portland. So, I'll have it ready for you either Saturday or Sunday, alright?"

"That sounds alright. And by the way, your Mexican accent does suck, John!" her mother said with a laugh.

"I know. I failed it horribly in high school. Anyway, kiddo, I'll see you tomorrow night. I have to leave to catch my plane." he said, kissing her cheek as he rose from his seat.

"Be safe, honey. We'll see you tomorrow." Lisa, Gabrielle's mother, said with a wave.

"Bye John." Gabi said, as she turned her attention back to her mom. "Well, I only have a few days until I leave, I say we go shopping. What do you say?"

"So, you can get some more wrestling shirts?" her mother asked, grabbing her purse and the car keys.

"Well, that too, but I need some new jeans and maybe a couple nice sun dresses or something. It's still early. C'mon, mom!" she said, grabbing her jacket from the back of the chair. "And then, when I get back you can help me pack for Mexico!"

"Alright, Gabbers, let's go! Maybe we can find you a new swimsuit or something too while were there!"


	5. First Treatment

"Alright sweetie. Just lie still for about 15 minutes and then it'll be over with. Is this your first time?" the young nursing assistant asked Gabi as she adjusted herself on the hard, metal slab of the machine.

"No actually. I went through chemo before with my last bout of leukemia when I was 14. I'm no stranger to this here machine, although it has changed a little." she replied, staring inside the long, hallow tubing.

"Oh, I didn't know. I should have read your chart a little better, huh?" she replied, as she looked down at the young girl with sympathy in her eyes. "Well, just relax your body and try to relax as best as possible. I'll be back in with the doctor when your treatment is over with." she said, giving her a reassuring smile before she turned her attention back to the machine.

As the red lights began flickering, the machine began humming as it came to life. The slab slowly brought Gabi inside the machine as she closed her eyes and felt the warming sensation begin on her stomach and then her chest. She had never been exposed to the chemo for too long when she was younger. Just 5 minutes and it was over with. How she was going to last 15 minutes was beyond her, but she decided to focus her mind on the upcoming trip to Mexico with John.

She had hardly been able to contain her excitement over the past few days almost as if she were a kid all over again awaiting Christmas morning. Her mom at bought her a new bikini from the mall, which she had been relieved about, seeing as she had blown all her money on t-shirts and a couple pairs of new jeans.

She knew she would miss her mother; the one person of constant power and faith in her life. She had never been away from home. Not even when her entire 6th grade class had went to camp for a week. She opted instead to stay home and attend class like every other grade in her middle school. She hadn't been diagnosed with the disease yet, but she couldn't stand being away from her mom for too long. Now, the girl of 25 was itching to get out of the small town and experience life outside of her normal, comfortable surroundings and for the first time, a tinge of fear overcame her.

She quickly pushed it away knowing John would take good care of her. He always had. He was the other measure of strength and positive force in her life. He had been there for her ever since she had fallen off her bike at the tender age of 5. He was a couple years older than her, and immediately came to her rescue, taking her inside his house where his mom placed some bandages and ointment on the small scrape. Ever since then, the two had been inseparable, despite their 5 year age difference. Something she was sure would bother John eventually, never did. He had helped pull her through the hard struggles of high school, her first bout with chemo and her first heart break. Now with her remission, he had proved he wouldn't leave her side, even if he was millions of miles away on whatever tour he was on.

She heard the silence of the machine cut throughout the room and then a gentle tap on her shoulder. As she opened her eyes and removed the protection goggles she had to wear, she saw the kind face of her doctor.

"Alright, Gabi. We're finished with your first treatment. Go on into the bathroom and put your clothing back on and then I'll tell you about your next appointment." he instructed.

She quickly made her way into the bathroom as she slipped the large shirt over her head. She felt relieved that the chemo was over and realized the 15 minutes had passed within no time. As she exited the small clinics bathroom, she made her way to the chair across from the desk and sat down.

"Well, it looks as if for your next visit we will be taking blood work after your chemo. We'll be able to tell how much this method of treatment is working and we'll go from there. Now, I'll need to see you in a month. Um, how about the 16th of June?" he asked.

"As long as it isn't a Monday, we'll be fine." she replied.

"Well, what do we have planned on Monday's, Miss Gabi?" the doctor said in a mock tone of voice.

"Well it was something I had been meaning to bring up with you on this visit. I was planning on traveling a little bit in between treatments. I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon for Mexico for a 5-day stint. Actually, I'll be on the road with John. Is there any problem with my doing that?" she asked, crossing her fingers and praying that he would agree as well. It had been one of her mother's latest conditions.

"Well, as long as you keep your strength up as much as possible and you get an adequate amount of rest. The minute I see you starting to become weak at an appointment or I become alarmed however, I will recommend that you return home for a while until you recuperate." he replied.

"My mother and I have that understanding as well. I don't plan on putting my own health in jeopardy for this, but it is something I would like to do just in case..." she trailed off, looking at the white-haired man.

"Gabi, there is no reason why these treatments won't work. You shouldn't think that way. As long as you take your vitamins, eat and get enough sleep, you'll be fine. Enjoy yourself!" he said, jotting down some more information in her chart.

"Thanks, Doc. I'll send you a postcard from Mexico." she replied, grabbing her coat and heading for the door.

"You do that. We'll see you back here on Wednesday the 16th." he said, not looking up from the chart.

As she made her way back into the waiting room, she was met by John pacing and her mother staring a hole into the nearby wall. They both jumped when she came through the door, as John made it to her first.

"Well, what did he say? Can you come or what?" John asked in a rush.

"Well, he said...I could go!" she shrieked as John picked her up, swinging her around.

"Alright you two. Let's get back to the house so we can eat and I can tell my daughter goodbye before she leaves." her mother said, walking towards the door with a smile on her face and shaking her head slowly.

"So, have you packed already?" John asked as they slipped into the backseat together.

"John, I'm a woman. Of course, I've already packed!" she said, punching him arm playfully.

"Ouch! Well, then, let's board the plane tonight then." he said, smiling in her direction.

"What?!" her mother and her said in unison.

"Well, I upgraded the tickets to leave tonight at 10 so we could spend one day of relaxation in Mexico before I had to work. Is that alright?" he asked, looking at Lisa.

"Well, I guess it's going have to be alright. Let's eat out and then get you two to the airport!" her mother said, sighing as she watched her daughter's smiling face in the mirror.

"Thank you John!" Gabi said, kissing his cheek. "Thank you!"


	6. Happiness and Sorrow

She tightened the grip on John's arm as the plane descended for their landing. As she pressed her head further into the seat, she closed her eyes tightly and held her breath. It had been her first plane ride and it was something she hadn't thought of before. The thought of having a fear of flying or at least being uneasy about it never crossed her mind, until now.

"It helps if you breath." John said in a soothing voice, as he helped release the death grip she had on his arm and placed her tiny hand within his. She opened her eyes slowly, giving John a weak smile. She controlled her breathing slightly as she felt the giant bump from the plane skidding onto the runway.

"Is that normal?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, Gabi. It's normal. Just relax and breath. I can't remember the last time you were so... scared of something." he said, giving her a slight smile.

"I'm not...scared!" she retorted.

"Gabi, you're scared. Admit it!" he said, laughing to himself.

"You're so compassionate, John. Shut up!" she said, jerking her hand away from his and staring out the window as the plane began slowing down to a normal rate of speed, calming her fears inside.

"I'm sorry, Gabbers. I didn't mean..." he began, shifting his weight in the seat.

"Yeah, whatever John. I've never flown before and you decide to pick on me about my fear of it. Thanks!"

"Gabi, I didn't mean it, honestly! I just thought it was cute. I think the last time I seen you so frightened was when you fell off your bike when you were 5." he explained.

"You remember that?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Of course I remember that. Then I took you to my mom and she made it all better, remember?"

"Yeah, I do. I was thinking about that in treatment earlier today." she said.

"Really? Why would you think of that?"

"I don't know, just..."

"Thank you for flying Continental Airlines. You may now remove your safety belt and exit at the front of the plane. Have a wonderful stay in Mexico!" came a voice over the loud speaker.

John stood and grabbed their small bags from the overhead compartment as she walked in front of him, following the line of people to the front. As she walked down the long terminal to the airport, she saw John at her side as the swarm of people began rushing in every direction.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked, as they stood inside the lobby.

"Well, we go down to baggage claim and get our luggage and then we go to the hotel." he replied, leading the way down another large hallway.

She flopped backwards on the bed as John dropped the luggage on the floor and claimed the other bed. She closed her eyes and curled up on the pillow, deciding it was time for a little rest. The time difference was something she would have to get used to, especially since she would need as much rest as possible now more than ever. She felt the bed give way as she opened her eyes and saw John sitting on the bed beside her.

"Did the plane ride get to you?" he asked softly, stroking a strand of hair away from her forehead and tucking it gently behind her ear.

"Just the time difference. What do you call it? Jet lag?" she asked, yawning. "I think I might take a little nap and then we can get something to eat or something." she replied.

"Alright. You get some rest. I'm going to get a shower and then probably rest myself." he replied, placing a small kiss on her forehead before standing and going into the bathroom.

She smiled to herself as she felt the warmth of his lips on her skin. She and John had always been friendly with one another, but it had never went anywhere farther than friendship. Although she might have been a little upset by that, she still was blessed by his friendship and felt extremely lucky to have him in her life.

As she closed her eyes again preparing for a deep sleep, she felt his warm breath once more. Before she could open her eyes, she felt his arms wrap around her slender waist as his lips met hers in a gentle, innocent kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck, unaware of anything calm or rational at the moment, and followed her first instinct. She responded by kissing him back and bringing him closer to her. As they pulled apart, her eyes fluttered open and she met John's crystal blue eyes.

"Wh..what was that for?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

"I don't know. It was something I just had to do." he responded.

She shook her head in acknowledgment as he slowly released himself from her and stood, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Well, I'm going to go get that shower now." he said, letting his eyes drift to the bathroom door.

"Um, alright. We still on for some food when we get up?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll go sight seeing or something, alright?" he added.

"Sounds nice." she said, cuddling up to the pillow once more and closing her eyes.

"Right." he whispered, bring the small cover up around her shoulders before he turned back to the bathroom.

"John..." she whispered, not opening her eyes.

"Yeah, Gabbers."

"Thank you." she said, smiling into the pillow.

He chuckled slightly to himself as he rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel. He stopped for another minute as he stared at the small form in the bed. A single tear formed in his eyes at the thought of him losing her anytime soon. He pushed the thought from his head as he wiped his eyes and smiled. He couldn't let that happen.

Sometime over the past couple years, he was sure he had fallen for her. She had began maturing at a fast rate after she the cancer was treated the first time and he took notice. It was something he never acted on, but always played in the back of his mind. He was glad she would be traveling with him so closely. It would give him the time to possibly explore a relationship with her; something he had always dreamed about.

She was so different from the other girls he normally dated. She was small, but not extremely tiny. She had a fragile exterior, but she was tough as nails on the inside. Something he had been attracted to from the get go. Her smile was infectious and always made his heart beat just a little bit quicker. Her eyes sparkled over anything she was most passionate about. But her heart had been what he fell for. She was so tender, giving and caring.

As he stepped into the warm spray of the shower, he let the water hit his aching muscles, something he had learned to live with ever since becoming a wrestler. His mind slipped back to the sleeping woman in the next room. He knew it would be easy to fall completely in love with her, something he was still trying to decide if he had or not. He knew he would protect her at any costs. If they ended up being together, that was just an added bonus.

Another thought sank into his mind. One that gave him sheer terror and fear. As he flung his eyes open and began contemplating his latest thought, he shook his head knowing the answer was a resounding 'no.' He would protect her come hell or high water, high or low.

How could he protect her from the leukemia?


	7. Don't Rock the Boat

"My God, Mexican food is the greatest thing ever! I love the spices and... I just wasn't aware it would be that good!" Gabi said yet again.

She had been ranting about the Mexican cuisine they had ate over an hour ago and was still talking about it. John merely laughed at her passion for her latest favorite food as he saw a rental for paddle boats. He grabbed her hand and without warning, sprinted inside the little rental shop.

"What are we doing?" she asked, as she followed close behind.

"We are going to rent a boat and do something fun, like you wanted." he explained, as he handed the attendant some money.

As they made their way to the docks, John caught sight of three different rentals left for customers. He helped Gabi inside of the boat, as he took his seat and they began paddling backwards.

"John Cena, are you trying to seduce me?" she asked, as a smile played on her lips. Their level of flirting had escalated through the evening ever since they had kissed in the hotel.

"Why is it working?" he asked, giving her a sideways glance.

"Perhaps, but I'll never tell. You'll just have to feel the motion of the ocean." she replied with a laugh.

"Oh, cheap pun, but I like it!" he replied as his lips captured hers once more.

"You must enjoy doing that."

"I'll never tell." he said, laughing at her.

"Using my own words against me, huh?"

"Let's just say, I learn from the best." he retorted.

Gabi stopped pedaling and leaned back against the seat. She closed her eyes slowly as a rush of dizziness overcame her. John took notice and stopped as well, as he turned towards her with concern.

"Are you alright? Do we need to head back?" he asked.

"No...no. I just need a quick breather. Let's just drift for a minute, alright?"

"Alright, if you're sure. Are you sure?"

"Ye...yeah. Just a minute, alright?"

John placed his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. She snuggled up against his chest, as the breeze blew through her hair, allowing John to smell the womanly scent. He drew a deep breath in and closed his own eyes, wanting to savor the moment.

"John?"

"What, are you alright?" he asked, opening his eyes and staring down at her.

"No, I'm fine. Just wanted to talk for minute, that's all."

"Alright, sweetie. Shoot!"

"Well, I've been thinking about that kiss we shared at the hotel and it has me a little..."

"Confused?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Um, why did you do it?"

"You didn't like it? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"No, that's not it. It's just I never expected you to make the first move. I always thought it would be me."

"You? Why would you say that?"

"Well, I thought I was in over my head by liking you more than what I should have and I figured if we ever kissed then you would turn me down because of our friendship or well...because of me." she replied slowly, looking up at him.

"Me rejecting you? Gabi, why would you think that?"

"Well, I just never imagined my thoughts of you amounting to much because I just figured you didn't hold me in the same light. Apparently you do. You do, right?"

"Depends on what light you're talking about?"

"Well, if you kissed me, something has to be there for you too, right?"

"Yeah. Gabi, you must be crazy to think I or anyone for that matter wouldn't like you."

"John, it's just not that simple, especially since you know my history and know what I'm going through now. It doesn't exactly ooze sex appeal or any kind of appeal for that matter."

"Gabi, just because you have had and have leukemia now doesn't mean I'm turned off by you. If anything, it draws me to you more. You are one of the strongest people I know."

"Thank you." she muttered softly.

"You're heart's what attracted me first. You have something that not many women have. In fact, no women I've ever dated drives me crazy the way you do."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Gabi placed her feet back on the pedals and began paddling slowly. John followed suit as they returned back to the dock and gave the attendant their number card. As they walked back onto the streets of Mexico, John grabbed her hand and stopped her as he turned her around to face him.

"And yes, I am attracted to you." he replied, smiling.

"I have been waiting to hear that for a long time, John." she replied softly.

His lips met hers once more, as he brought her flush against him. She deepened the kiss when his tongue rolled gently along her bottom lip. She felt her knees going weak, but not from her illness.

It was the mind-blowing, earth-shattering kiss that she was wrapped up in with John Cena.


	8. The First Signs

Gabi lie still in the bed as she felt the waves of nausea and weakness encircling her weak self. She closed her eyes tightly, praying that it would go away, but nothing seemed to be working. She knew it was bound to happen ever since her first round of chemo treatments, but it seemed to her, it was all happening too soon. She pounded her fists onto the bed, as she rolled on her side and stared at the white wall in front of her.

John had left a few hours before for a wrestling meeting of some sort, but she wanted him here with her now more than ever. She hadn't wanted her weakness to threaten her adventure, but at the same time, her health was more important. She had been held captive for 2 years with the disease before and now that was actually able to break free from the small restraints of a tiny town, the only thing she could do was be sick.

As she stood from the bed to grab a bottled water, the hotel door opened as John's laughter filled the room. She sipped the water slowly as she heard him talking to someone before the door slammed shut and he yelled her name.

"I'm in here." she answered, weakly.

"We're leaving here in a few hours for the show." he said, as he walked through the kitchen area as his eyes fell over the small woman in front of him.

"That's...great." she managed with a small smile.

"Gab, are you alright? You look awfully pale. Come on. Let's lay you down." he said, helping her to the bed.

"No, I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick. And weak. It's normal." she answered as she let herself fall backwards on the pillow.

"Do you need to go..." he began.

She shot up out of bed and looked at him intently. This was not happening. Not now. She was only 3 days into the tour and they would be returning home in a few more days anyway. She wouldn't let this jeopardize her chances of enjoying Mexico. she had had the best time so far, traveling from hotel to hotel and cherishing the life of a foreign place.

"No, this is normal. I just think I might hang back tonight and miss the show. Maybe catch up on some rest." she replied.

"Gab, I'm just worried alright?" he said, stroking her arm gently.

"I know. Look, all I need is for some Petobismal or something to take away this wave of nausea and I'll be fine."

"Alright, I'll run to the nearest store and be right back, alright?" he said, as she lay back on the pillow once more. He knelt down and placed a small kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. "I'll be right back." he whispered.

She shook her head in acknowledgment as he made his way to the door. She closed her eyes once more, hoping to fall asleep and not feel the sickness anymore. She was tired of being sick. She had went through it before and now, with her being older, she swore she felt the cancer swimming inside of her, threatening to take over her body. She couldn't stand it. It just wasn't fair.

John returned to the room a short while later to find a sleeping Gabi. He smiled to himself as he set to bottle of medicine on the nearby table and sat on the bed beside her. He held her hand gently as he continued to watch the sleeping form. He felt a few tears stinging his eyes and allowed them to fall.

He wished he could take her pain, her sickness. It hurt to watch her go through this same situation again and now that they were both older and able to experience a possible relationship together, it only hurt that much more. It scared him to no end thinking he could possibly lose her at any moment.

He pushed the thought from his head, as he released her hand and wiped his eyes. He wouldn't let that happen. He would do every thing he could to keep her with him. She would battle back from this and she would be fine. Like before.

He placed a small kiss on her forehead once more. He stroked the hair gently from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled at her once more, as he kissed her check.

"I love you." he said softly again her ear.


	9. Another Treatment

They had flown home from Mexico and then all over the country. The lifestyle was something Gabi wasn't accustomed to, at first. After a week or so of the different time zones, new cultures and the fast paced cities, she was growing used to it. The airplanes hadn't bothered her as much and neither did the car trips they would take on occasions. She had met every last Superstar and Diva of the Raw brand and even some from ECW and SmackDown at the latest pay-per-view.

She and John had even managed to grow closer and something was definitely growing between the two. She had an entire new admiration and respect for the older man, as well as his career. She had a sense of pride for him she never had before. And he had taken care of her on the road so well, almost as if it was a second nature for him. They had learned to travel with several different medications for a random sickness she may have came down with, and usually within 24 hours, she was better. She had felt more stronger than she had before, although she could tell the treatments were setting in, as her hair was starting to thin out. John had bought her an assortment of bandannas and even a couple of wigs, which she had sworn she would never wear, but eventually did.

They had returned home only two days before for her next treatment and once again, they would return to the life of the road soon afterwards. She had just enough time to wash the mounds of dirty clothing she had collected, relax with her mother for a day, have her next clinical visit before they would return to the airport for another 6 hour flight to some new trip.

As they pulled up to the small clinic, she felt her stomach drop and a frown etched onto her face. As she looked over at John in the driver's seat, she managed a weak smile. She hated the yellow and tan building, and although she had came to know the staff very well, the building was far from a warming feeling. John grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently before he opened his door and met her on the opposite side of the car.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Gabbers?" he asked, as they strolled down the sidewalk together.

"Just how much I hate this building and what goes on inside. I just hate this, John." she said, as he pushed the double doors open, allowing her to enter before him.

"I know, baby cakes, but it will be over in 15 minutes. Just think of whatever you did last time and it'll be over before you know it." he said as his hand fell to the small of her back, leading her inside.

She gave her name inside to the nurse at the front desk and then found a seat beside John. Her knee bounced up and down with anxiousness, as John only smiled and picked up a magazine.

Before long, a nurse appeared, calling her name. She gave John a gentle kiss before walking away, leaving him in the waiting room to his wondering thoughts.

He hated this as much as she did and he had to admit. It was the longest 15 minutes of his life as well. At least, that's how it felt last time. He threw the magazine back down on the table and chewed at his nail.

Sometimes, life just wasn't fair! Granted, she had a huge support system between her mother and him, but why did she have to go through this again? It made him sick to his stomach as he began bouncing his own knee in anticipation. He wiped the sweat on his denim shorts, as he looked around the waiting room. His eyes stopped on a mother and a small boy, maybe about 6 or 7 years old. He smiled weakly at the boy before returning back to his own thoughts.

He knew she would be getting blood work down today as well. He wasn't seemingly thrilled about the results of the tests either. What if it came back that the cancer had only grown or the treatments weren't working? What would he...what would _they_ do then? Could he actually help her through something like that? What if she got too sick and she would have to return home?

So many questions, but too few answers. Actually, he thought, there was no answers. Something he hated even more. He eyed his watch yet again and after realizing only 10 minutes had passed since she had left, he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck where the tension was building the most.

He felt a small tap on his leg, bringing his thoughts to a halt. He opened his eyes as he stared at the little boy he noticed sitting nearby with his mom. He smiled fondly at the little tyke, as he leaned forward.

"What can I do for ya, champ?" he asked.

"Are you John Cena?" the boy asked.

"I am. What's your name?"

"Tyler. Are you sick too?" the boy asked, his eyes growing bigger with wonder.

"No. No I'm not. A special friend of mine is. I'm waiting for her." he answered lightly.

"My mom says that only special people get sick 'cause we're stronger than every one else 'cause we get the chemo. Can I have your autograph?" the boy asked, handing him the small appointment card that looked all too familiar. John smiled at the little boy, still thinking of the advice from his mother.

"I've got something better for ya. Will you be here when I get back? I think I have something for ya in the back of my car." John said standing.

"OK!" the boy replied, running back over to his mom.

John walked out into the parking lot replaying the boys' message to him. _How in the hell could only special people get this sickness? _He opened the trunk of his car where he found a large black duffel bag. He smiled as he found the items he was looking for. He grabbed the silver metallic marker he left on the side zipper pocket as he jogged back inside to find a smiling Tyler sitting beside his mother, talking away. He jumped up when he say John come back inside.

"Here ya go, champ. This is for you?" John replied, signing the foam spinner belt and the black and white picture. He handed them to the boy along with a small t-shirt he was sure would fit him.

"Oh wow! Look, mommy. The champ signed this for me! Look!" the boy gleamed from ear to ear.

"I see that Tyler. What do you say?" the woman replied, looking up at John with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, John! Thank you!" he said, wrapping his arms around the huge man and hugging him tightly. John bent down and hugged him as the door opened and Gabi came out.

"Hey Tyler! What's crackin'!" Gabi said, slapping the little boys outstretched hand.

"Nothin' babe!" he said, as the nurse giggled.

"It's your turn, Tyler." the nurse replied.

"Look what the champ gave me, Mary. It's a belt and a shirt and a picture. And he signed them for me. He even put my name on it! Isn't that cool?" he asked, as they walked down the long hallway.

"Very cool Tyler!" she replied, as the door swung shut.

"So you know Tyler, huh?" Gabi asked starring up at him.

"Yeah, I do now. I just gave him some stuff from my PR bag." he replied as they walked out the door.

"Well, you just made a very big fan happy." she replied.

"How do you know Tyler?" he asked, looking at her as they reached the car.

"Oh, when I would volunteer down here he came in a couple times. Poor kid. This is his third remission." she said, frowning.

"Really?" John said, as he slipped inside and remembered what the little boy had told him. A smile crept across his face as he leaned over and gave Gabi a longing kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked, almost breathless.

"Just because...I love you." he said slowly.

"John..." she said, turning in her seat.

"What? I'm just glad I can say it this time while you're awake."

"John..."

"Well, another reply would have been nice, but at least you remember my name." he said, feeling the sweat forming on his forehead, as he tried laughing at his own joke.

"I...I.." she began, not able to finish.

He leaned forward once again and stared deeply into her eyes. He smiled at her as he leaned in, capturing her lips once more with a soft, gentle kiss.

"I love you, Gabi." he whispered as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you, too, John." she said, smiling at him.

"That's what I was wanting to hear." he said. "So, what did the doctor say?"

"They won't have the results for another week or so. I'm suppose to call next Friday." she answered. "I don't want to think about that right now."

"I'm sorry." he said.

"No, that's not what I mean. What I meant to say was the man of my dreams just said he loved me. I wanna go celebrate or something." she said, looking over at him.

"Well, we could leave early and spend tonight and tomorrow in Vegas doing _something _to celebrate." he answered.

"Alright, let's do that. Let's leave now."


	10. The Results

After finally landing, collecting their baggage and driving the short distance to the hotel, it was nearly midnight in Las Vegas, Nevada. As soon as he had opened the door, Gabi collapsed on the large bed, curled up and was asleep before John could finish unpacking something to sleep in for them both. He smiled down at her, as he brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face and kissed her softly on the cheek. Celebrating would have to wait until tomorrow, which was fine with him.

Ever since she had reappeared from behind the large metal door of the doctors office, he was anxious and overcome with worry about her upcoming test results. He knew the doctor would call her when the results came in, but the waiting was killing him. He had never been great at it. But this kind of waiting was almost too much to bare.

He slipped into bed beside her, pulling her next to his bare chest and holding her tightly, almost too afraid to let her go. Almost as if he would loosen his grip, he would lose her forever. He felt the air passing through her lungs as her chest rose and fell with each passing breath. Something that was music to his ears and a true joy to watch these days. He slowly closed his eyes and was able to fall asleep quicker than what he thought.

He sat up quickly as he heard the same robotic tone playing over and over from somewhere nearby. As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight filling the room, he noticed Gabi still sleeping. He say her phone bouncing around on the nearby nightstand, playing the same song over and over. He picked it up, wanting to silence it when he noticed the number displayed on the screen.

_Mom_

He hit the green button and as he rose from the bed walking into the bathroom was when he was able to find his voice to talk to the woman on the other end.

"Lisa, is everything..."

"John, where is she?"

"She's sleeping. What's wrong?"

He heard the long, drawn out sigh on the other end of the line. He tried swallowing to push the huge lump in his throat that was forming.

"John, um, I really should be telling Gabrielle this, but.. Oh, John!" the woman said, letting out a loud wail.

She didn't have to say it. His fears were confirmed once her heard the sobbing from her. He felt the tears stinging his own eyes as he tried controlling himself long enough to get the rest of the information.

"It's...it's not working, right?" he said, almost in a whisper.

"No and their not sure if it will if she continues. John, I don't know..."

"I thought the results wouldn't be back until next Friday. Maybe they made a mistake. Maybe it's someone else's charts." he asked.

"John, they ran the tests immediately after she left. They checked her PSA level and it was higher than when she came in 2 months ago. The treatments aren't working."

He closed his eyes, finally hearing the words he thought he would never hear. How could this be happening? They had to work. It worked last time and it's just like before. She'll be fine. She just needs more treatments. A little more time. That's all. His thoughts raced faster and faster for some sort of solution of fixing his current situation. He wouldn't let this happen?

"So, their just gonna to let her..." he stopped before the words were out of his mouth. He couldn't finish the sentence. It was so far from the truth. She was going to be alright.

"They are looking into alternative means but right now, they said it is up to her if she would want to continue with treatments. I just don't know what we can do here. When will you guys be coming back home?"

"Um, probably either Tuesday or Wednesday, but there's something I have to do before we leave here."

"Alright, just be safe and just tell her to call me later. I'll break it to her then."

"Lisa, hear me out. Let's just wait until we return home and then we'll go from there. Let me have these few days with her, please."

"John... Alright, but the minute you guys return, we tell her."

"Alright, deal. I'll talk to you later. Hang in there." he ended, closing the cell phone. He clinched his fist around the metal before putting it on the floor. His shoulders hung in defeat as he brought his hands up to his face and released the emotion he had been holding back. The hot tears burned his cheeks as they feel, but he didn't care. There was no way he could stop them now. It was too much for him to take. How could he be losing the only positive thing in his life? The one thing that meant more to him than life itself. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath in as he stood from the floor and stared into the mirror, a thought forming in his mind.

It was something he had thought of too many times on their recent excursions together but never was a reality until things were put into perspective. He knew what he needed to do and there was no time like the present. After the pay-per-view, he would be losing the title anyway, so he would appear on Raw, ask for some time off and be with her.

He splashed some water over his tear stricken face as he regained his composure and exited the bathroom. Glancing at the digital clock on the TV stand, he noticed they still had over half the morning left and all day to be together; something he couldn't be more happier about, especially if he wanted this day to go off without a hitch. He shook her shoulder gently, coaxing her to wake up. As her eyes began fluttering he saw the slight shade of green peering up at him before a smile spread across her face.

"Morning beautiful." he said, stooping down beside her.

"Hey." she replied back, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Come on. Get up and get dressed. I have something big planned for us today." he said, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"What..." she started before he placed a finger over her lips, silencing her question.

"Don't ask questions. Just promise me you'll say yes." he said, staring at her with a seriousness she had never saw before, but once.

"Alright." she agreed, throwing the covers off her leg. "Yes." she answered.

He grabbed her waist gently and brought her towards him, placing a gentle, longing kiss on her lips. She moaned softly as her fingers raked through his short hair.

"I promise you I won't let you down. Ever!" he said against her lips.


	11. An Oath

He looked over at her yet again as they cruised down the long strip in the heart of Vegas. His smile faded as he recalled the conversation he had had with her mother merely moments before. He knew what he was about to do was coming from his heart and something he couldn't live another day without. He just hoped she agreed to his gesture. Every thing was put into a finer perspective ever since he found out the cancer may be terminal. It was something he wasn't ready to face or even accept, as if he was certain the results were faulty or her body just needed more time with the chemo therapy.

As he pulled into the small parking lot he say the confusing look casted in his direction by Gabi and he couldn't help but smile a little. He had her completely stumped, and he liked it that way. She never did like surprised, but she had been relatively quiet the entire ride from the hotel to their destination, which was a huge shock for him.

As he rounded the car and opened her side of the door, extending his hand to her, he couldn't help but notice the flowing material of the sun dress she had chosen for their special outing. He smiled realizing the garment was perfect for the occasion. It matched his pale blue shirt almost perfectly.

"Alright, John. Cut the shit. What is this about?" she asked, looking around the small parking lot.

"Well, see the little white building right over there?" he asked, pointing across the small alley way.

"Yeah, what about it?" she asked, as they began walking down the small side street.

"Well, the only hint you're getting is that is where we're going. Now come on! You're not getting anymore out of me until you see this building for yourself." he said, quickening his pace as he drug her behind him.

They had finally made it to the building as he stopped in front and smiled at the giant sign in front. His heart began beating quicker and quicker realizing this was a lifelong decision he was making. A lifelong decision with someone he couldn't picture any more perfect.

As Gabi fell by his side, she looked up at the sign he was admiring. He heard her gasp and looked at her, smiling. The small tears that trickled down her cheeks scared him at first until she removed her small hands from her smiling, open mouth.

"John..." she said breathlessly.

"I suppose I should do this the right way before we just head inside, so..." he began as he knelt down on one knee and retrieved a small, purple velvet box from his pocket. As he opened it up, more tears streamed down her cheeks. She eyed the three-tier, white gold band, awaiting his next works, almost certain of what would be said.

"Um, I don't know if I'll be any good at this, but I'll try." he began again, finally looking up into her eyes as he felt the moisture falling from his own eyes. "Gabrielle, I don't want anyone else. There couldn't be anyone more perfect for me and the funny thing is, you've been right there along the way the entire time. We've grown together and learned to love each other unconditionally. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, by your side, through good and bad. And if you're willing to accept this and me, we can seal the deal today and get hitched." he said, laughing at his small joke as he wiped the tears from his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"Gabi, will you marry me?" he asked softly.

"John...I...Oh God!" she said, smiling brightly. The managed to shake her head in agreement as he placed the ring on her finger and stood up giving her a gentle, passionate kiss.

He placed his forehead against hers and smiled. He wiped the tears from her eyes as he grabbed her hand and opened the door for her.

"Are you ready?" she asked, smiling.

"I think I've been ready for this for a long time. You sure you want to do this here?" he asked, stopping her before they entered the small chapel any further.

"Ye-yes. I want to do this." she said, starring back at him.

They made their purchase at the counter, and in a matter of minutes, they were being separated and drug into two opposite ways of the chapel to prepare for the ceremony that awaited for them.

John waited anxiously at the alter, pacing from time to time and staring at his watch. He figured she would be ready by now and the only thing he could think was she had changed her mind and fled from the building. His nerves were getting the best of him, as he rung his hands together and cracked his knuckles a few times.

As if on cue, he heard the first few beats of the wedding march from an organ nearby. He knew this was it. He watched as the two double doors opened wide. He waited a few more seconds before she appeared in the doorway, holding a small flower arrangement and the pale blue sun dress she had chosen from the hotel. He felt his heart beating quicker and quicker with every step she took closer to him.

As she walked slowly towards the alter, he saw her smiling face through the veil she had chosen. His heart steadied, as their hands entwined and the ordained minister began speaking.

John couldn't hear much of the sermon as he only focused on one thing, his future wife. She squeezed his hands as he began speaking the vows the minister had instructed him to repeat.

A few minutes later, Gabi repeated the same set of vows with a fresh set of tears in her eyes. John lifted her veil as she smiled brighter and the minister asked each of them if they accepted each other for a lifetime together. After both had agreed, the minister announced them man and wife as John sealed the ceremony with a long, passionate kiss to his wife, Gabrielle Cena.


	12. Facing the Truth

"So, why are we coming home in the middle of the week?" Gabi asked from the passenger seat.

They had just hit the city limits of West Newbury and they would be driving up the familiar driveway in a matter of minutes. John had been rather quiet the entire trip home, not giving Gabi a reason to why they were returning early.

"Well, you're mom and I need to talk to you about some things. She asked that we head home in the middle of the week. Besides, we have to tell her our good news, right?" he said, a small smile spreading on his face.

"I would have rather went on a honeymoon with my husband..." she said, kissing his cheek before continuing her previous statement. "But I guess we better let my mom know."

"I promise you we will take a honeymoon soon enough. After we head back on the road, I'll talk to Vince and let him know. I'm suppose to be dropping the title to Orton this Sunday anyway and some time off sounds perfect. It's all gonna be alright." he said, trying to reassure himself of the news he had received just 2 days before.

John rounded the corner and pulled the car beside Gabi's little red sportscar. They were met by Lisa who was pacing in the grass. Gabi jumped from the car and ran to her mother, wrapping her small arms around the older woman and hugging tightly.

"I missed you, too honey." Lisa said with a small laugh, giving John a look.

"Mom I have something to tell you." Gabi said as they walked in the house.

"Alright, I'll let you go first. Then, I need to talk to you as well." she said, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table.

"Well, um, John and I got married." Gabi said slowly, looking up at her mother.

Lisa looked between the two and after a minute of the shock setting in, finally a smile spread across her face.

"If this is what makes you happy, I understand. I'm happy for you two but Gabi there's some things we need to discuss." her mother said as her face fell into an immediate frown.

"The doctor called the other day and said the treatments weren't working as well as they had hoped. He said the cancer as grown a little, but he wants to continue with the treatments at least once more followed by more tests. There are other alternatives." she explained as the warm tears dripped from her eyes.

John began pacing the floor, trying hard to fight back his own set of tears. He knew this was the last thing she was expecting right now, but he had to be there for her, like he always had been. He was her husband now. It was time he stepped up to the plate and proceeded through with his promise he had made her.

"So, there not sure... How long... What are we going to do?" Gabi asked finally able to process the information she was just given.

"Well, that is honestly up to you. John and I talked to the other day and we think it's best that you decide. We'll back whatever you want." her mother explained.

"So, how long have you known about this?" Gabi asked, shifting her weight in the chair to face John.

"Since the other morning. You're mom wanted us to come home right away but I asked for a couple days with you before we broke the news." he said, wiping his eyes and kneeling beside her in the chair.

"So, the marriage? It was because you felt sorry for me or you felt obligated to marry me?" she asked.

"What? No, Gabi! I've been planning and thinking about that ever since we got together a few weeks ago. I never... You know I love you." he spit out, taken back by her question.

"Because, I don't need anyone's pity. I love you John, but damn it, I'm not a charity case."

"Baby, I never said you were. What we did two days ago was legit. It was real. I meant everything I said up there because I love you. I have never looked at you as a charity case. You are one of the strongest people I know. I know we can make it through this." he said, wiping the fresh set of tears from his eyes.

She stared at her mother before returning her attention back to John and sighing. She hugged him close as she thought of the decision she would have to make sooner or later. She was certain about her answer already. She had to do it now more than ever. She had more to live for now and it just wouldn't be right to go down without at least a small fight.

"Alright then. We'll fight this. We'll, we'll continue with the treatments and I'll do what the doctor thinks is best." she said pulling back from John.

"I love you." John whispered as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, too." she whispered back closing her eyes as she rested her forehead against his.

Her mother watched on, smiling warmly at the couple before her. She knew in that moment that John would keep her daughter safe no matter what and at all costs.


	13. A Miracle

** 1 Year Later**

It had been a great year for the married couple. They had taken a short honeymoon in Maui, which was well-deserved and long overdue. Gabi hadn't experienced any occurrences of the cancer while she was away, which was a relief.

They had found out from her doctor, that after the continuing of her chemo, the cancer just wouldn't respond or diminish. John didn't take it well and consulted every doctor around the globe. Gabi had excepted her fate, or what she assumed it to be. She understood it was now considered terminal, even without her doctor saying the words.

Nonetheless, she visited 9 other doctors with John's urging and after hearing the same results, she denied going to anymore. She couldn't settle with the heartbreak any longer.

She had been off the chemo for nearly 8 months now, but she could still feel her body growing weaker and weaker. She was no longer able to travel with John, which broke both of their hearts. John had lost the championship in that amount of time, so he was due for a 2 month break soon. He would be returning home the next evening to spend it with her.

They had moved into John's mansion and decided to renovate one of the guest bedrooms for her mother. She had been living with them when John couldn't care for Gabi. Gabi resented the fact that she had to have so much help in every day life. Everything from simple chores of housecleaning to showers were usually under a watchful eye. When John was home, he would sit on the toilet bowl or accompany her in the shower. What was usually a love making session for most couples, was simply unnerving for her.

Love making was simply out of the question for her now. Her body simply couldn't handle it no longer. She was embarrassed at first, but John was there to help her through the trying period. He understood completely and stood beside her 100 percent, which only made her love him more.

The only good thing that came from the entire ordeal was she had found out 2 weeks after her last treatment that was pregnant. What was something scary at first was her only comfort now. The doctor had told her that she would probably have to deliver by c-section but there was probably no reason why she couldn't be able to deliver a healthy baby. The cancer hadn't interacted with the womb, which was a relief for both John and her.

She had since transformed the other guest bedroom into a nursery, with pink walls and coverings everywhere. She had found out weeks before that it was a girl and wanted to surprise John when he got home. She knew he would be surprised too. It was bittersweet that even if she couldn't carry on her name, her daughter would.

Now, as she climbed into her bed, nearly 8 months pregnant, she felt a pang of pain in her side. She clinched the covers and breathed through it, crossing it out as Braxton Hicks. Her doctor told her she may experience false contractions, especially this far along. She waited a few more moments before she swung her feet over the bed and slid into the warm covers.

Within a matter of minutes, a stronger pain shot through her stomach, forcing her to rise with the pain and hold her breath. She closed her eyes and squinted them hard.

"I'm home earl...Gabi, what's wrong? Breath baby!" John called from the door. He ran by his wives side as she clung onto his shirt and opened her eyes to meet John blue orbs.

"John..." she said breathless. "It's...time."

"Lay on your side, continue breathing. I'll call the doctor and get your bag, baby." he said, picking up the phone. Her mother came running into the room and by her side when she heard the scream echo throughout the house.

"Gabi, what's wrong sweetie." she asked, removing a strand of hair from her face.

"It's time...momma." Gabi said, wincing in pain.

"Alright, I'm going to get the car, you two meet me downstairs fast." she said, running down the stairs.

John ran to her side, with her bag in hand as he helped her from the bed and down the stairs.

"Gabi, it's alright. You and the baby are going to be fine." he said, helping her out the door and to the awaiting car.


	14. The Beginning of the End

John had been wrong. She wasn't alright. After delivering by c-section, she had slipped away. She lived long enough to hold her little infant baby and get a few picture with the baby, she and John, but about an hour later, she passed in her sleep.

It had nearly killed John, who had broken down in the waiting room. He had stepped out for a moment to grab a cup of coffee and check on the baby, who was getting her first immunizations when a code blue came over the loud speaker.

His blood turned cold as he dropped the coffee where he stood and ran for her door. The nurses and doctors piled in, followed by John. He entered the room just in time to hear them call the time.

_4:37am_

He hated that time. Now, as he stared out the window of the black SUV he was riding in, he could feel the tears threatening to fall once more. He looked over at the seat beside him and smiled down at his little girl, Miracle Kaylin. He smiled fondly at her as he felt the vehicle come to a stop.

He dreaded having to speak at his own wifes graveside service, but he couldn't let her go without speaking to her one last time. He stepped from the car, as Lisa grabbed the infant and they walked together towards the preacher.

Before long, he began speaking and John couldn't help but get lost into memories of the two. He wondered where she was right now. Was she looking down at him and their daughter? Was she happy? Was she smiling? Was she feeling pain?

The preacher motioned for him to step up and he felt his hands become sweaty and his blood turn cold once more. He walked almost robotic to the podium before he lifted his eyes to the patrons in attendance.

"Gabrielle..." he began before he stopped, as he clinched his jaw, fighting the tears back. "My wife was a wonderful woman. Many of you know that. We meet when we were just little. I recall a time when she fell off her bike and I helped her up. My mom but a band aid on her knee, but from that moment, we forged a bond that lasted a lifetime. Even in death, she's my best friend. She had a witty sense of humor and a loving personality. Those are just a few reasons why I fell in love with her. When she battled her cancer the first time around, I fell in love with all over again. She was merely a teenager and she was the strongest person I had ever met. Even when she had a relapse and dealt with it again, that's what woke me up. I couldn't let her slip through my fingers again. I married her instead." John stopped and laughed recalling their wedding ceremony, before he cleared his throat and was able to finish.

"We married in a Vegas chapel with an Elvis impersonator playing the organ, but she told me she wouldn't have it any other way. It was her wedding day and she wanted this Elvis wannabe there. That was my wife. Always finding the humor in any and all situations. She left a lasting impression on everyone here. She touched us all in some way or another and for that, we will never forget you Gabi. I have this miracle baby to thank her for. She gave me the most perfect little gift I could ever ask for. Gabi, I love you..." he stopped as the tears fell from his eyes. He wiped at them angrily as he looked up at the skies and smiled for the first time in days. "I love you and we will be together again sometime, Gabbers."

He stepped from the podium and grabbed his daughter from Lisa as he walked towards the car. He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't be here right now. He instead, wanted to go home, to their home and be with his daughter. Be close with her. It was the only real bond he had left to his wife and he was going to raise her knowing her mother as if she was still there.

That's how his Gabbers would have wanted it.


End file.
